


What Does It Feel Like?

by oakcroftroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakcroftroad/pseuds/oakcroftroad
Summary: Cas has a question for Dean. (Inspired by a Tumblr post)





	

Dean was lying on the couch, watching television, when his best friend Cas walked in the door, toeing off his shoes and dropping his bag on top of them. 

"Hey", Dean said, without looking away from the TV. 

Cas didn't respond.

Dean turned toward him. 

"You okay, buddy?"

Cas shifted nervously. "I- I have a question for you, Dean."

"You can ask me anything- we're best friends, right?"

Cas nodded. "What... what does sex feel like?"

Dean laughed, then dropped his smile when he saw Cas's face. "You're serious?"

"Dean, if it's too awkward, I can go ask somebody else-"

Dean quickly shook his head. "No, it's okay. Sit here." He patted the space next to him on the couch. Cas walked over and tentatively sat down. 

"Sex- sex is amazing. It's like, I don't know, it's like your body's burning up and exploding, but it's in a good way and you don't want to stop. You normally just start by kissing, but then when you're kissing it, like, shifts and it gets deeper and it's like you're sinking into a thick, velvety blanket. If you're with a person who's really good at it, then it's the best thing in the world. And when you both get your clothes off-"

Cas noticed Dean had said "person" instead of "girl", but chose not to comment. He could feel heat in the bottom of his stomach, and was vaguely aware that he was blushing. Dean hadn't noticed, so Cas folded his hands over his crotch and kept listening. 

"And when you're going down on a girl, they make the best noises. You, like, touch them once and they're just like-"

Dean let out a high-pitched moan, and the sound went straight to Cas's crotch. He kept one of his hands over his lap and gripped the chair with the other until his knuckles turned white, trying to divert some of the blood flow from his hardening dick. 

Dean finally turned his head towards Cas, and sucked in a breath when he noticed Cas's bright red cheeks, clenched fists, and straining jeans. 

"But you know the best part with a girl, Cas? It's when you finally sink into her, she makes the prettiest noises-"

The moan that Dean gave this time was much deeper, and Cas could feel the vibrations through his chair. Dean grinned at the sight of his blushing best friend and continued. 

"And sometimes they moan your name, like Oh, Cas... Cas, please, you feel so good, fuck, Cas, yes!"

As soon as the last word left Dean's lips, Cas was coming, thick and sticky into his boxers without even having touched himself. He slumped back in his chair and covered his face, mortified and not wanting to look at his best friend. 

"Cas?"

Dean's gentle tone made him look up. 

"Maybe we can do that again- but next time, I want you to be moaning my name.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add to this? 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day, thanks! :D


End file.
